


Animal Sides

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Day 5, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Kitsune, Light Angst, M/M, Sengen week, Supernatural AU - Freeform, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: When Gen was born, he was born into an average family of humans like the rest of the world population.Or at least, that was what he was told to make people believe.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584016
Comments: 24
Kudos: 270





	Animal Sides

When Gen was born, he was born into an average family of humans like the rest of the world population.

_Or at least, that was what he was told to make people believe._

What he was really born into were a family of worshippers and fox gods. The technical term he was taught was “Kitsune,” and that he was one of them; able to control the elements of the forest. Mainly with flowers since he didn’t have the full extent of his power yet. 

However, kitsunes were despised in the modern world, and many had already been hunted down and killed as “dangers to the public.”

This meant that whenever newborn kitsunes were brought into the world, they were taught to hide, sticking to their human forms all the time and never letting anyone know that they have powers. When the time comes for them to transform, they all have to travel to discreet temples in the woods, spread out across the world, and spend their nights there in animal form. 

All the while, keeping up a blue collared job and shying away from any prying human eyes. 

Gen didn’t exactly follow all of these rules growing up. He didn’t like any of the “blue-collared” jobs he was offered and purposefully threw himself into the spotlight despite the danger it could pose if he were found out. No one did, though, and if anyone got close, Gen would use his psychology knowledge, silver tongue, and manipulating skills to throw them off. 

It actually worked, and no one was any wiser, except his family and other kitsune. He always made sure to transform once every month like he was told to and stuck to every other rule, a kitsune had to follow. 

Then the world got petrified, and his double life turned dark.

———————

The first time he transformed in the stone world was when Tsukasa had sent him to find Senku. After a day into his trip, Gen decided to transform, fuel up on wild berries, and get a feel of the new land in his animal form.

His animal form was pleased, to say the least. The open terrain with no fear of being caught and trapped had his fox side practically purring and wagging his four tails back and forth excitedly. 

He couldn’t enjoy it for long, though. He had a job to do. So, with his good sense of smell, Gen used his animal form to sniff out any humans close to him. Eventually, he picks up a possible trail and follows it to an opening over a cliff where a small village was built over the water. 

He transformed back into human form, taking extra care to make sure he was out of sight and promptly stalked — for lack of a better word — the area for the man he was looking for. 

Finally, after wondering for days about just who this science genius was, Gen got to meet Senku for the first time. And eat ramen again, though it tasted awful. 

Then Senku put him to work for eating the ramen, and Gen had never been thankful enough for his animal side’s strength to help him out. Pumping the iron was hard work, but in the end, he got to see the amazing machine it was used for. 

He ends up spending the rest of the night, going over his betrayal to the Empire of Might and joining of the science kingdom, when Magma attacks him so fast that he doesn’t even think about transforming to defend himself. 

When he finally has the strength to transform again, it’s a week later when he has to run back to Tsukasa to tell him Senku is dead. He runs for a good while before he’s sure he’s out of sight and transforms into his fox counterpart to make the trip faster. Once he’s almost there, he changes back and runs the rest of the way. 

_When Gen thinks back on it, that was his last transformation for a while._

Then he spent the rest of the time, manipulating Tsukasa and his men until Hyouga attacked Ishigami village, and he was revealed a traitor. By the time that’s all finished, Senku’s already got them to work on the science kingdom’s latest massive project, a cell phone. 

After that, Gen forgets about transformations for a while. The science kingdom has been so busy running around and building the cellphone that he honestly doesn’t remember that important part of his life. He was only so rudely reminded when he was woken up to Chrome screaming bloody murder that there was a full-sized fox with four tails sleeping next to him in the shed. 

For a second, Gen had panicked too, thinking an actual wild fox had entered the hut during the night until he realized he was way shorter than he should be and that his stomach was very much empty. 

Gen knew it was bad if he had skipped the half-human/ half-animal part of his transformations and had gone straight to his animal form, _in his sleep._ But at the time, he couldn’t think straight enough to care. All he could focus on was his hunger. 

_When a kitsune doesn’t transform into their animal side for longer than a month, that animal side starts to get wild and hungry. When it does, that side gets harder to control and turns more and more into a rabid beast until it’s sated._ It was the first lesson, Gen had been taught when he was young, and now that he thinks about it, it was kind of stupid on his part to simply forget it. The thought doesn’t last long, though, before his animal side takes over his sense of control again. 

All Gen sees next are blurred images of memories. Him growling at Chrome to move, running through the trees as Kohaku chased him, baring his fangs at her once he was cornered, Senku stepping in front of them both and then nothing. His memories have caught up to him, and now he has to zone back into the moment.

Senku is still in the middle of him and Kohaku but is turned towards him, raising his arms in surrender. Gen feels he has to stop himself from growling again just because Senku was stepping closer. 

He’s starving for sustenance, yes, but he doesn’t want to hurt Senku, so he backs away, lowering his head and fights to gain control of his animal urges. 

It’s hard. He can’t seem to change back for the life of him. The animal side is just too strong. 

“Gen?” Senku’s voice cuts through the haze in Gen’s mind. “That you?”

_Yes, yes! It’s Gen. Please help me, Senku!_

“Right, you probably can’t speak when you’re like that.” Senku slowly started crouching to the ground, staying a few feet away and keeping his voice low and soft. “Listen, everything is fine. We aren’t here to restrain you. We’re here to help.”

_God, please help me._

“Kohaku, go get some meat and as many berries as you can from the storage room.” 

Kohaku stiffened. “Why?” She whispered. 

“Just do it and hurry. I’ll explain later.” Senku responded, turning back to look at him once Kohaku had slowly backed away and started running back to the village. 

“You can’t transform because you’re hungry, right?” Senku asked, getting a short growl in response since Gen forgot he couldn’t answer back. They stay silent after that, with Gen using every ounce of strength he has to stay rooted to where he is. His sharp teeth are still out, and his stance is stiff and defensive, but Senku remains where is, in spite of it. 

Finally, Kohaku returned, carrying a huge barrel filled with good smelling food. Gen’s animal side makes him growl louder for it, making Senku step back slowly and shove the barrel at him. The second it tips over, and all the food spills out, Gen goes for it, eagerly inhaling every bit he can get. When there’s no more, Gen feels his fox side whine a little, but it’s sated, and that’s what matters. 

The whine must’ve been vocal because he hears a shift and immediately whips his head up and looks at Senku, who had slowly gotten closer to him when he was distracted. 

“That’s all we have,” Senku says, caution evident in his voice. “Can you transform back so we can talk now?” 

_Yes, I can. I have to before I forget how._ Gen thinks back, concentrating and trying once again to turn claws into fingers. He inwardly cheers when it works, albeit with some consequences. 

The transformation was easier this time but painful. So much so, that Gen couldn’t keep a hold on consciousness after he was finished. 

The last thing Gen saw was Senku’s blurry figure hesitantly reaching for him before everything went black.

———————

_It’s dark out,_ is the first thing Gen notices when he wakes up. The second was that he was warm and snuggled underneath a couple of blankets with a cold towel being rubbed on his forehead. He has to admit; it feels good to be in human form again.

“Finally awake, then?” He hears Senku’s voice ask above him. 

Gen smiles before snuggling more under the covers. “Nope, not at all.” 

“Yeah, right.” Senku chuckles before the cold rag is gone, and he watches Senku get up and walk to the other side of the hut. 

“Noo, Senku-chan, come back!” 

“Fine, but you’re getting up and explaining everything to me,” Senku ordered, sitting back down and helping Gen sit back up. It takes a minute because everything feels super sensitive now that Gen’s back to being human.

“Yes, yes, alright,” Gen answers back. “I am a kitsune.” 

“Yeah, already got that.”

“Well, what else do you want to know?”

Senku frowns before taking a notepad and charcoal pen out of nowhere. “The specifics. Mainly, when you need to transform, what your diet is like, what not to do when you’re in your animal form...” 

“I’m going to stop you right there before you go off the deep end.” Gen interrupted with a smile. “I only need to transform for a night every month, and my diet doesn’t really change from what we eat now. Berries, nuts, and meat are fine.” He explained, grimacing a little when he continued to the next part. “My animal form can be quite - difficult - to control if it wants something, so if you just stay a few feet back and don’t look threatening, then you should be good.” 

Senku scribbled in his notebook, before looking up again. “Anything else?”

“Kitsunes prefer freedom, so don’t do anything like trap me or something.”

“I wouldn’t do that anyway, but I’ll pass the word on,” Senku said, making a strange face. 

“Thanks.” 

“So that was the rest of your animal form.” Senku suddenly smiled with excitement. “How exhilarating.” 

“Yes, it - wait! You saw it already?!” Gen exclaimed in shock. 

“After Magma attacked you, your ears and tail popped out when you were asleep.” 

“And you couldn’t have let me know? Or at least let everyone else know, so we could have avoided this whole situation with me getting chased with a knife?” Gen groaned. 

“I didn’t say anything because I figured you’d tell us yourself when you were ready.” Senku waved him off. “Kitsunes weren’t exactly praised in our time.” 

A melancholy mood washed over the room at the mention of that. “What about you, then?” Gen asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“I don’t plan on killing you for power if that’s what you’re implying.” Senku winced. “I already said it before, I plan to save everyone, and that includes small deity’s and idiot mentalist foxes.” 

“Hey!” Gen laughed, lightly hitting Senku on the shoulder. 

“I was actually impressed with the concept of kitsunes back in our time.” Senku laughed along, rubbing the back of his neck. “Curious, too, since Byakuya told me they were harmless if you didn’t provoke them.”

Gen rubbed his own arms up and down his sleeves. “Yes, while it is true we won’t attack unless we feel it necessary, many others didn’t believe that.” 

“Yeah.” Senku agreed, before giggling at the wide yawn he got in response. “Okay, you’re tired, so rest. I’ll tell the others what you told me.”

“Wait!” Gen yelled, snagging the edge of Senku’s skirt before a blush erupted on his face, and he let go, promptly lying back down and pulling the covers over his head. “Ah, nevermind, do what you want.”

“Tch, just until you fall asleep,” Senku said, though the bite in his tone was missing. 

Gen peaks out of his blankets, smiling in thanks before settling down and closing his eyes. He stiffens when he feels Senku’s hand touch his head but relaxes when he remembers Senku’s intentions aren’t bad ones. He ends up relaxing a bit too much, as his fox ears suddenly pop out and his tails emerge under the blanket. Gen yelps when it happens, frantically trying to them back under his control when Senku’s laugh stops him. 

“It’s okay. If you’re more comfortable with them out, then just keep them out. No one cares.” Senku says, satisfied when Gen is too tired to argue the mannerisms of it and relaxes once again as Senku pets and rubs his head. 

“So, this won’t change anything?” Gen suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had washed over them. 

“Not if you don’t want anything to,” Senku responds, his voice softer than he’s ever heard it. 

“I don’t.”

“Then, nothing will change.” 

Gen smiles. “Senku-chan?” He continues when he hears Senku hum in response. He’s not far from sleep, but he has to say one thing before dropping off. “Thank you.”

Senku smiles, watching Gen smile and fall asleep. He stays long after, continuing to pet his soft hair. “No problem, mentalist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just expect the rest of my sengen week fics to be a bit late. I'm sorry. 
> 
> This prompt had me on the edge of my seat the whole day. Five different drafts, all scrapped until I went back and un-scrapped one of them. Which is the one you've just read. I'm not sure how I feel about this fic. I hope it's better in your eyes than it is in mine. 
> 
> I have tumblr @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> Hope you liked this one and Thanks for actually reading this far!


End file.
